


Unexpected

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15





	Unexpected

It had been a few months since the band had split and without band practice, I was soo bored. I hadn't even seen the guys in a while either. I wonder what they are up to? Hiyuu and ichiro were together so I don't even want to imagine what they would be doing right now, Satoshi was obsessed with hats, so much so that the foreign fans had started to call him the Japanese slash. He was probably doing something hat related and then there was Yuuki. I have always kinda had a thing for him- but I never told him Yuuki was perfect, I wasn't.

My phone vibrated snapping me out of my insecure thoughts. I read the name on the screen. It was from Yuuki. The message read:

Hey, zero-chan do you wanna come and eat with me and the guys?

It had been a while since I had seen them, it was getting late and I was also hungry, so I replied:

Sure, I'd love to come!

OK, then meet us at the usual place in half an hour, he replied.

Sure :) 

The text that I got next was something that I really wasn't expecting.

I love you Zero-chan...

Yuuki loves me? no, he obviously only loves me as a friend and band mate. I stared at my phone, confused about what to give as my reply. Should I just leave it? No, I couldn't do that, I need to reply with something. Me and Yuuki have performed fan-service together lots of times, but why was this affecting me? I glanced up at the clock and noticed the time, if I didn't get ready now they would surely kill me, if I turned up late.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ten minute later, I arrived outside the restaurant. I really didn't want to go in, my mind was filled with worries and I had no idea what to do. Feeling brave, I walked into the place and sat down at the table.

" Hey", they said in unison.

" Where's Yuuki",I asked.

Was he really not coming because of earlier?

" He texted and said he'd be a bit late", Satoshi said.

As if on cue in he walked and he looked amazing. He was dressed in black, ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top . Sections of his pink hair were pinned back, whilst the rest framed his gorgeous face. Only Yuuki could make such an simple outfit look so great.

" Hey", he said as he sat down in the only available space at our table, which just happened to be next to me.

This is gonna be fun! - not

The restaurant that we were at was a buffet so as soon a Yuuki arrived we got up to get some food. To be honest, I wasn't really hungry anymore. After Yuuki's entrance, I had began to feel sick more than anything else.

I made my way over to where the junk was, I wasn't really craving anything healthy. I just wanted to drown myself in pizza. I picked a slice up but turned around when I felt a hand touching my butt. I turned around and came face to face with Yuuki.

" Sorry Zero- chan, it kinda busy here so I accidentally you know", he made a suggestive action with his hand before walking back to our table.

Why was he doing this here out of all places?

I ended up being the last person at the table and I really hoped to switch seats with one of the others but they just refused. Obviously, I didn't ask in front of Yuuki, but by the way he was smirking at me, I'm pretty sure he knew.

" So Hiyuu its your anniversary soon, got anything planned?", I asked.

" No not yet, but I'm thinking of something special", he replied whilst blushing slightly.

And that's when it began;

narrator pov 

A small hand made its way over to Zero's dick, stroking it softly every so often. Fed up with Yuuki's teasing Zero crossed his legs so that the other man couldn't affect him.

" Zero-chan, you have something in your hair", he said slyly.

Yuuki leaned over so that he that could whisper in the other man's ear:

"Your hard aren't you baby", he purred.

A shiver went up Zero's spine as he imagined the other man sucking him off.

Yuuki's hand wet to twirl a piece of Zero' hair around his fingers. " Your imagining it now aren't you Zero- chan."

Their friends unknowingly carried on talking as Yuuki carried on teasing Zero.

" Excuse me",Zero said as he made his way to the toilets, knowing that Yuuki would follow.

He stood in the stall and waited for him too come.

" I knew you wanted me but, I didn't think you were that horny", Yuuki teased as he come into his former bandmates view.

"Just suck me already!", Zero said getting a little uncomfortable.

Yuuki pulled down the zipper on the others jeans and pulled out his dick.

" No, underwear?", he asked.

"Who wears, boxers under skinny jeans?",came the reply.

A wet mouth engulfed his member.

"Mmm, that's it baby", Zero encouraged.

Yuuki took Zero deeper into his throat, using his hands to play with anything that wouldn't fit. He licked up and down the shaft before taking him out of his mouth blowing on it then starting the whole process all over again. He licked the vein on the under side causing Zero to shudder and then h ecame in his mouth.He swallowed all of the cum.

" Your soo tasty Zero-chan", Yuuki complemented.

Noticing Yuuki's rather obvious problem, Zero reached for his zipper.

"No", Yuuki said.

"No?", Zero asked.

Yuuki walked into he stall, sawing his hips seductively. He slid his hand down from his stomach to his bulge, rubbing it whilst spilling moans from his mouth.

" Fuck me Zero-chan."


End file.
